Yo(U)-Turn
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: "Trying to impress someone Darlin?" He asked giving her a once over before giving her the 'Jax Teller' nod of approval. "Maybe I am Teller" She said slyly, winking at him before she made a U-Turn towards home.
YO(U) –TURN
 **XOXOXOXOXOXO** **  
A/N: This is for Adavisa, hope you like it.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
** "Did you see him at the diner yesterday? God, he was hotter than the griddle." Theresa gushed in front of her to some other dim-witted sophomore at the beginning of class.  
"No, but I did see him helping his mom with groceries this last weekend when I drove by his house. He didn't have a shirt on and his chest was smeared in motor oil. I'm telling you Theresa, I've never wanted to be an inanimate object so much in my life." The screechy voice gossiped back, disrupting her concentration on the Scientific Method.  
Rolling her eyes as the two airheads continued to talk over Mr. Luis, she cleared her throat hoping to grab the teacher's attention to either have them shut up or kicked out of class, and to be honest she was hoping for the latter. There was only so much talk of Jackson 'Jax' Teller she could stomach without puking all over the floor. Of course the clearing of her throat only brought the discussion to a standstill as Theresa and the other one, who she realized as soon as she saw her nose was Whitney Randalf, the first girl in sophomore year to get a nose job turned to her.  
"Have something to add Tara?" Theresa asked, tapping her unused pencil on the desk, further irritating her.  
"No, just that if you don't mind can you discuss the Prince of SAMCRO somewhere else, some of us actually need this class to transfer." She said, waiting for them to turn around so she could get back to the lesson at hand.  
"Somewhere else? We can't do that, this is the only class we have together with him, and if you didn't notice he isn't here today. So it's the perfect place to catch up on all things 'Jax' related." Whitney added before looking over at the empty seats two rows over.  
She hated to admit it to herself, but she actually snuck a peek at the empty chairs out of the corner of her eye.  
"Would you girls like me to take a break? Perhaps grab you all a soda so you aren't parched from your gab fest in the middle of Biology 101." Mr. Luis called over to the three of them who all focused back on the teacher and subject at hand. "Honestly Tara, I would never have pegged you to be a disruption. Please all of you face the front and zip it." Mr. Luis finished as he went to turn back to the blackboard.  
"Actually since you are offering I would love a coke." The warm honeyed voice rang through the class and every curled, primped and styled head swiveled in its direction.  
"Mr. Teller, Mr. Winston you're both late. Take a seat and turn to page three hundred and ninety-four." Mr. Luis instructed before he turned back to the board and finally finished the term of the method.  
The rest of the class was a complete waste, she tried and failed to pay attention to the board but it seems Jackson was more of a distraction when he was present then when he skipped class. As soon as the bell rang she grabbed her book and slung her bag over her shoulder before sprinting out of class, she didn't want to have to be stuck listening to the useless dribble of all things involving Jackson Teller.

Making her way out of the halls of Charming High, the smallest high school known to mankind she power walked down the steps and to her dad's car.  
Grabbing her key out of her shorts pocket she jammed the key into the lock and twisted waiting for the lever to pop and throwing her bag and biology book into the passenger seat before sitting in the sauna of a car. Wiping the sweat off her forehead, she took a breath of the remaining alcohol stench and aroma of Marlboro cigarettes before setting the key in the ignition.  
"Oh my gosh did you see him? In that white shirt, practically drenched in sweat? I love the hot days in California for just this reason." Some hormonal freshman squealed to her friends as they passed her car.  
 _This cannot be happening_ she thought as she tried to start the car again, sweat dotting her brow.  
With the fifth twist of the key nothing happened and she gave out a yell of annoyance and slammed her hand on the steering wheel, accidently causing the horn to go off and all eyes in her vicinity to stare at her.  
Shaking her head she grabbed for her bag and the discarded science book on the seat beside her before stuffing it in the bag and getting out of the hot box.  
"Something I can help ya with Darlin'?" The annoying moniker alerting her to the voice of Jackson Teller, Charming's very own celebrity.  
"You know my name Jackson; I've been in every class with you since middle school." She said as answer enough before locking the car and slamming the door shut.  
"Rough day?" He asks conversationally before leaning up against the car parked next to hers.  
"What would make you think that?" She asked sarcastically, hefting her backpack on her shoulders and turning to face him.  
"The fact that you look like you could commit murder and not even bat an eye." He told her seriously, looking way too comfortable leaning up against some random person's car.  
She rolled her eyes at him before wiping the beads of sweat off her brow, as a mumbled "shit it's hot" fell from her lips before turning to walk away from her useless car and this conversation.

"Hey Tara! I can give you a ride, no point in you dying of heat stroke." He called after her stopping her in her tracks and causing her to spin around to gawk at him.  
He walked over to her leisurely stopping an arm's length away, giving her a once over before making a grab for the bag slung on one shoulder. She let the heavy weight gall from her shoulder without a second thought as he gave her a cocky grin before starting towards his bike.  
"Although I don't know how you could be so hot considering that outfit leaves nothing to the imagination." He says seriously before tossing her a sly smile before nodding at Whitney and Theresa who are slack jawed and staring at her.  
"Shut up Teller." She quips back, punching his arm.  
"Trying to impress someone darlin'? Cause if its Davey-boy then I would say you're wasting your time, everyone knows he ain't got the goods." Jax told her catching her eye as they walked the last three parking spots up to his bike.  
"So what if I am trying to impress someone Teller?" She shot back as she continued to walk up to his bike. Hearing no response she turned her head to the side and found that Jax was no longer at her side, turning she found Jax stock-still staring at her.  
"Jackson?" She called to him, effectively snapping him out of his stupor.  
He shook his head twice before he strutted over to his bike, before giving her a second look.  
"Sorry about that Darlin', the heat got to me." He told her smoothly before sitting atop his bike and looking at her expectantly.  
"Uh, Um how exactly do I-?" She asked gesturing to the bike.  
He couldn't the help the smile that erupted on his face at her nervousness, nibbling on her glossed lip.  
"Here let me help." He said chuckling softly at the fear in her eyes that were sure to be showing as he held out a calloused hand to her.  
She could feel her lip pinking up before a slight humid wind danced across her cheek and she realized she didn't want to walk the five blocks home. Bucking up the courage she grasped onto Jackson Teller's hand and swung a leg over like he instructed. The leather felt hot on her inner thigh and a tad uncomfortable as she settled herself on his bike. The parking lot had suddenly gone quiet she noticed and she tore her eyes away from her exposed thighs to her classmates openly staring at them, or more specifically her on the back of Jax Teller's bike.  
"Hold on tight Tara." Jax called out to her, bringing her attention to the man seated in front of her. Taking his instructions to heart as soon as he lifted his feet off the pavement she scooted as close to the Prince of SAMCRO as possible, forgetting about the fact it was nearly ninety-two degrees.  
Before she knew it they were off like a rocket, her pulled back hair whipping against her neck, and she let out a squeal, so unlike her as he pulled a corner to get out of the lot.  
The warm air of May felt wonderful caressing the exposed skin of her arms as she tore through the streets of Charming.  
"Beats walking don't it?" Jax yelled over the hum of the bike to her and she nodded her head yes, too excited to form words as she pressed up against her backpack on his back. That only seemed to encourage him as he revved the engine and took a turn that felt like she was on a roller-coaster. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered just like being on a dangerous speed coaster, but she would think about that later, much, much later.  
Riding on the back of the Prince's bike felt like freedom, when she knew rationally anything involving Jackson Teller meant anything but freedom.  
She saw him rev the engine once more as they cruised the streets bypassing the corner store and Lumpy's and the rev of engine made her thighs clench and the butterflies to start a frenzy, as the wind blew past her she caught the scent that was purely Jackson Teller and for the first time she allowed herself to agree with Theresa and Whitney and entirety of the female population of her small town school that Jax was something special.

She felt like a bird, free and powerful and above else beautiful as the wind became a part of her, anchoring her to the seat of Jax's pride and Joy as the sun beat down on her. She couldn't contain the laugh that escaped her as Jax tore past her house and made to go around the block one more time.  
"You missed my house." She yelled at him clapping a hand on his shoulder, but that only encouraged him to speed up and fly down an adjacent street. She gripped his waist tighter and pushed herself farther into her backpack as he made the final turn to her street and stopped right in a clear shot to her front door.  
She heard more than felt his ragged breathing as she slowly unclenched her hands form his body and slowly so as to not make a total fool out of herself got off the bike.  
"Thanks for the ride Jackson. I appreciate it; I can understand the fuss over them now." She said before smiling at him in gratitude. She stayed close to the bike, holding out her hand for her backpack that looked out of place on a guy like Jax.  
He shrugged it off his shoulders before handing it to her, giving her a smile before revving the engine.  
"Don't mention it Darlin'" He said, the Prince of Charming High sliding back into place effortlessly.  
She couldn't stop the eye roll at his behavior before giving him one last thanks before turning to walk up the porch.  
"Hey Tara?" Jax called out to her as her white sneaker hit the concrete step.  
Throwing a look back over her shoulder she saw him fidget with his handlebars and she couldn't help but think it was adorable.  
"Yeah?" She called out to him, letting him know she was listening.  
"Who were you trying to impress?" He asked, all traces of the 'Jax Teller, resident playboy' gone and left in his wake was slightly vulnerable Jackson Teller, she knew.  
She threw him a wink and a smile before jogging up the steps and opening the screen door.  
"Pick me up at 7:15 tomorrow Jackson, and don't be late." She said before the screen door snapped shut behind her and she heard the revving of his motorcycle.  
 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Review? Please I would love to hear your thoughts. **


End file.
